Sister Dearest
by VGMC
Summary: Nina is captured by her sister and subjected to a new form of humiliation.


Nina awoke to find herself tied to a chair. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a hotel room overlooking the city at night. The view was amazing, but it did highlight the fact that she'd been out for at least five hours. She'd been wearing her usual purple jumpsuit, which now lacked the gloves, boots and all of her equipment. She silently cursed herself for allowing herself to end up in such a compromising position. Worst of all was that there was only one person she could think of who would put her in this kind of situation; the last person she wanted to get the best of her.

"I see you're awake, Sister Dearest," came a voice from behind her.

Just as she suspected: "Anna," she said scornfully.

As if to confirm her realisation, the chair was suddenly turned to face the bed to her left, where her sister Anna came into view and sat at the foot of the bed with a triumphant smirk plastered on her smug face. As always, she wore her red qipao with matching pumps, gloves and brown stockings.

"What do you want?" Nina demanded as she struggled against her bonds.

Anna simply laughed. "What do you _think_ I want? To embarrass you. To break you. To make you realise that I'm _better_ than you. And the first step... is this." Anna produced an old pocket watch from her cleavage and dangled it before Nina's eyes.

"What, you're going to hypnotize me?" Nina scoffed.

"That's right," Anna replied smugly. "I'm going to turn you into my little slave and you'll be begging to do all sorts of humiliating things for me."

"Do you honestly think that will work?" Nina asked condescendingly.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" With that, Anna began to swing the watch before Nina's eyes. She at least had a nice, smooth arc to the swing, but this was still idiotic. Anna actually thought such cartoonish tricks would work on her. As Nina watched the watch continue to swing, she noted that the watch seemed quite old, probably quite expensive too, with all the engravings that caught the light and reflected it into Nina's eyes.

It was somewhat distracting and Nina had to struggle to ignore the reflected light in order to focus on the watch itself. But wait, why did she _want_ to focus on the watch? True, it's not like it was going to actually put her in an obedient trance, but she still felt it odd that she now wanted to observe the watch's rhythmic movements. She rationalised that it was simply relaxing to observe. Yes, that was it. It was relaxing.

"What do you think?" Anna asked with a smug smirk.

"You still think you can take control of me with a watch?" Nina responded confidently.

"I dunno. That all depends on how long you plan to keep watching it swing."

At these words, Nina realised that she had not moved her eyes away from the watch even once since Anna had first presented it. She slammed her eyes shut in defiance.

"Finally twigged, eh? You looked like you were enjoying it though. Just sitting there, watching the smooth, rhythmic arc of the watch, letting yourself relax. You had a long, tiring day trying to kill Kazuya, didn't you? Our fight, especially, must have left you exhausted. Why don't you just look at the watch, let it relax your tired mind and body?"

Anna always had been a master manipulator, usually of men, but Nina was surprised how tempting Anna was able to make the watch sound. One eye opened a little, just able to catch a slight glimpse of the watch as it continued on its perfect axis. Her eye slowly opened more, taking in more and more of the watch's brilliance

Anna's grin grew wider. "See? The watch is so wonderful, isn't it? Why don't you open up your other eye so you can get a better look?"

Nina cursed her own weakness as her other eye opened, but her self-loathing soon melted away as she took in the sight of the watch. It really was very relaxing to watch.

"That's it, just follow it with your eyes and let yourself relax. It feels so good to relax. Let yourself become so relaxed that you begin to feel sleepy. Feel your eyelids become heavy, very heavy. Feel them becoming heavier and heavier until you can barely keep them open."

Nina was struggling to keep her eyes open. She wanted to close them, to stop looking at the watch, but she didn't know what doing so would lead to. Her only other option was to keep them open, where the watch was still swinging in that perfect, relaxing arc.

"Feel them growing heavier and heavier until you can't keep them open any more, and when they close, you will fall into a deep, hypnotic sleep."

Try as she might, Nina found it more and more difficult to keep her eyes open. It wasn't long before she could keep them open no longer, and submitted to the siren call of sleep.

Nina's eyes closed and her body became limp and loose like a ragdoll. Anna's smirk grew the widest it had been yet, as she placed the watch down on the bed beside her. She lifted Nina's chin with one hand and pried one of her eyes open with the other. Her sister's eyes were glassy and unfocused. Anna released her sister and snapped her fingers before her face. No response.

Anna suspected Nina might be faking, so she tested Nina's trance by kissing her on the cheek, something she knew would repulse her more serious sister were she awake. Surprisingly, Nina didn't respond. Anna stood, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Nina, can you hear me?" she asked.

"Yes, I can hear you," Nina replied in a lifeless monotone.

"You are now my slave and I am your master. You will obey my commands with question or hesitation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master, I shall obey."

"Excellent. First of all, any time I say the word 'sleep', you will return to this state, regardless of what you were doing prior. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master, I shall obey."

"Good." Anna cut the ropes that bound Nina and returned to her position on the bed. "Then your master commands you to embarrass yourself. Act like a chicken."

"Yes, Master," Nina replied as she stood robotically, before tucking her arms in and clucking.

Anna giggled as Nina flapped her 'wings' and scratched at the floor with her 'talons'. Anna wished she'd brought a camera to record this, but there was no way these images were leaving her mind any time soon. As the clucking Nina stood with one leg raised, Anna commanded, "Sleep!" Nina's leg and arms dropped and her head slumped as she returned to her obedient trance.

"Hmm, what should I do with you next? ...Oh! I know. When I snap my fingers, you will awaken as Nina Williams: World Class Ballerina. You will also freeze any time I say the word 'Freeze'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. I understand."

"Good." Anna snapped her fingers and Nina's eyes opened. Without so much as acknowledging Anna's presence, Nina went right into a routine. She hopped and spun like an expert, leaving Anna so stunned, she almost forgot about her other command.

"Freeze!" she commanded as Nina prepared to perform her next jump. Nina froze instantly, unmoving just as she had been commanded.

Anna stood before her frozen sister, staring directly into her eyes. There was no sign of life in those frozen eyes and Anna felt like she was looking at a doll. A wicked grin spread across Anna's lips as a new idea come to her. She took Nina's outstretched left arm and repositioned it to place her hand on her stomach and the other on top of her head.

Anna returned to her seat and said, "Unfreeze."

Nina continued as if nothing had happened, incorporating her new position into her routine. If not for their father's training, Anna wondered if Nina might have become a ballerina instead of an assassin.

Nina's routine continued, despite Anna occasionally freezing her and leaving her in more awkward positions, culminating in Nina being bent over with her left leg high in the air behind her and both arms behind her back. As before, Nina continued on, pulling back and swinging her left leg all the way around, leaving it pointing upwards, while her arms moved in dance-like fashion to mask her using them to keep herself balanced. Anna was impressed.

"Sleep," she commanded again, returning Nina to her sleepy default pose. Returning to the bed once more, Anna kicked of her red heels. "Now, for the final test: get on your knees and kiss my feet."

"Yes, Master. I shall obey."

Anna knew now that Nina was well and truly in her power. She positively cackled as her sister kneeled down and began kissing her stocking-clad feet. Anna felt a rush she'd never felt before. She'd never had much trouble manipulating others to achieve her goals, but this was something else. Nina would do _anything_ she was told, even such degrading tasks as acting like a chicken or ballerina, or even kissing her sister's feet. Anna considered the possibilities and they were amazing.

"Okay, stop for now."

"Yes, Master."

"Now, I want you to give my feet a nice massage while you praise me for being better than you."

"Yes, Master. I shall obey." Nina got to work quickly, rubbing Anna's left foot as she began a stream of praise. "You are the most beautiful woman who ever lived. You are a better assassin than me. You are a better fighter than me."

"Yes, I am, aren't I?" Anna gloated gleefully.

"Yes, Master, you are."

"While you're in such an agreeable mood, why don't you tell me some embarrassing secrets of yours?"

"Yes, Master. I have always respected your abilities, both in combat and in manipulation."

"Naturally. What else?"

"I was always jealous of the attention our mother showed you."

"Well, you had Dad's full attention so I'd say that makes us even. What else?"

"I still love you, Sister."

Anna's heart skipped a beat. "You... what?"

"I love you. You are my sister and, while I may hate you, I still love you, Sister."

"I... I love you too, Nina. ...Ugh, forget I ever said that."

"As you wish, Master,"

"Still, I might be able to use this... Well anyway, next I want you to- Ooh, that feels good."

"Thank you, Master."

"You just... you just keep doing that for a while."

"As you wish, Master."

"Mmmm... This is so relaxing..."

"Relaxing, Master?"

"Yes, relaxing."

"Then you just lie back and allow your slave to help you relax further."

"That sounds nice," Anna sighed as she lay back on the bed.

"Master has had a long day. All that fighting and planning and commanding. It must be so nice to finally have a chance to relax."

"You have no idea," Anna replied dreamily.

"Master should close her eyes and get some well-deserved rest. Master should relax and listen to my voice."

"Sure... Why not?"

"Master should relax and let go, let herself slowly drift off into a blissful, relaxing sleep."

"Mmmm..."

"Master should sleep deeply."

"mmm..."

"Master should obey."

"Obey..."

Nina released her sister's feet, quite sure she was in a trance now. Despite her deep, obedient trance, a part of Nina's mind had continued to resist all throughout. Although that part of her had been drowned out by the part of her mind that had surrendered to Anna's hypnosis, hearing Anna say that the massage was relaxing had triggered Nina's mind into wakefulness, allowing her to resist Anna's power and subtly turn the tables. Nina remembered everything she had done while hypnotized - aside from what she had been told not to - and was more than happy to take the opportunity to get some payback.

"Anna, I am your Master now and you will obey me," Nina stated authoritatively.

"Yes, Master," Anna replied sleepily. "I will obey you."

"Stand up," was Nina's first command.

"Yes, Master," Anna replied as she lazily dragged herself to her feet, like a puppet being pulled by its strings.

Nina repositioned Anna to where Nina herself had been standing, while she took Anna's place at the foot of the bed. As she looked her sister over, Nina considered what to do with her. Some humiliation was in order.

"Take off your clothes. All of them. I know some people who'll pay a lot of money for some... compromising pictures of you."

"Yes, Master," Anna replied. "I must obey." It wasn't long before Anna's qipao, stockings, gloves and lacy red underwear lay in a heap on the floor, leaving her perfect body on full display.

Nina took out a digital camera she used to plan her assassinations, and began snapping pictures, commanding her sister to take on a number of evocative poses that were sure to bring in more money than simply stood at attention.

Once the memory card was full, Nina placed it down on the bed beside her and had a wonderful idea to humiliate Anna further. "Now, get down on your knees and kiss my feet," Nina commanded.

"Yes, Master, I must obey," Anna droned as she did as she was told.

"With each kiss, your new love of feet will grow and grow until I let you go and indulge yourself. Until then, it will continue to grow along with your frustration."

Nina allowed Anna to continue kissing her feet for a few minutes, relishing the look of frustration building on Anna's face, despite her entrancement. "That's it. Feel the frustration grow and grow deep inside you. Can you feel it growing?"

"Yes... Master..." Anna struggled, barely able to restrain herself.

"Then you can go."

"Thank you, Master!" Anna cried as she stood and ran for the door.

"Once more thing," Nina added, stopping Anna in her tracks. "You're to forget any secrets I told you while I was hypnotized. Only remember that I got the better of you and hypnosis isn't something you should pursue in the future."

"Yes, Master, I will forget," Anna replied in an automatic monotone before life returned to her and she sprinted from the room.

Nina smirked as she held the camera in her hands, wondering how much she could get for the photos online.

Christie Monteiro was returning from a fun day at the beach, when the strangest thing happened; even more bizarre than the forced foot pampering she'd been forced to endure earlier: a brunette with a bobcut she recognised from the Iron Fist tournaments came sprinting down the beach, naked, before dropping to her knees before her and kissing her feet passionately.

Christie was soon joined by Lili Rochefort, whose feet the woman jumped to immediately seeming to find them even more attractive than the capoeira artist's.

The woman would soon snap out of her strange state of mind and claim alcohol and a sleepwalking habit, but Christie and Lili had to wonder if that was really all it was.

Anna, meanwhile, hid away in her room, humiliated and ready to plot revenge on Sister Dearest.


End file.
